Trick or Treat
by ProdigyKing
Summary: Lucy who was tired from missions after missions, finally got a day off and she was going to enjoy it. Until she sees Natsu crying! Is this a trick or will it be a treat? Sorry for the sucky summary!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time really writing a NaLu fan fic so please go easy on me ^^ I really do love this shipping and I LOVE fairytail! Such an awesome anime! Not a too hardcore fan but makes me squeal when I see a NaLu moment! Please write a review at the end of the story and help me improve! I'll try my best as an amateur author!**

Chapter 1: Weird Natsu?!

**__NA/LU/NA__**

Lucy's P.O.V

**_'Hmmm lets see… where to begin with my thinking….'_** I thought to myself.

It was a peaceful day in Magnolia unlike the rowdy days where Natsu was around. Natsu was busy with Happy, fishing at the huge lake in the forest near his house.

As for me… I was enjoying my peaceful time at home. You know… Sitting down and writing some stories like usual however something incredible just happened. For someone who was just about to enjoy her time, at this moment, I'm sitting on my bed with Natsu on the floor… crying. WHY?! I grumbled to myself as I rubbed my temples.

I sighed heavily as I tried to think, "Lets see… What happened… I was sitting down… I heard rumbling in my closet so I opened it and Natsu stumbled out and began crying..." I stayed silent for a moment but ended up grabbing my hair as I yelled, "I DON'T GET IT!" Natsu who was crying on the floor stopped crying and flinched as I yelled.

I looked at Natsu and said, "Ne Natsu… Did you eat something wrong?"

Natsu stared at I and whimpered, "I-I didn't eat something wrong so don't hurt me Ashley waaaaah!" as he began crying again.

I then froze for a moment. I said, "Ashley?" Then it finally hit me. I sat down and put my hands on his shoulder as I stared at him straight in the eye and said, "Don't tell me… Natsu what's your last name?"

ENatsu looked at me and sniffled, "I-Its Dragion remember?" I froze in shock as I yelled, "EEEEEEEHHHHHH?!" which made Natsu cry again.

I tried to calm him down and thought of an idea. I ran to the kitchen and found a lollipop. It always cheered up Plue and Natsu when he's grumpy or bored. I quickly put the lollipop in his mouth and he actually stopped crying. I sighed as I thought, **_'He's so childish…'_**

I then told him that I'm Lucy Heartfilia from Earthland. Of course as I predicted, he was utterly shocked. He told me that he was just at his house trying to fix up his newly invented car. I told him that he was in my closet and that's what happened. I walked to my closet and opened it again however it was full of clothes and no distorted space of whatsoever.

Edo-Natsu then whimpered, "Waaah?! How am I supposed to get back to Edolas?! Ashley is going to kill me if I don't make dinner!"

I stared at him amazed and said, "You can cook?!" Edo-Natsu nodded as he sniffled, "O-Of course. Ashley doesn't like to cook so she makes me do it…" I was amazed and sighed as I thought why couldn't our Natsu do that. All he knows is to fight and destroy.

I then wondered, **_'What kind of relationship does the Edo-me and Edo-Natsu have…'_** I decided to ask and said, "I know this is awkward for me to ask but… What kind of relationship do you have with the Edo-me?"

Edo-Natsu thought for some time… Then he said, "Eh its like… a master and slave kind of thing. Shes a hardcore dominatrix and I'm kinda wimpy so…" then I sighed and said, "No I meant are you dating Ashley"

Then suddenly he began to become pale. No single shade of red showed on his face. He shook his head at me as he mumbled, "S-She's not my type! A-Also she's dating Hibiki!" I widened my eyes and gasped at the sound of it. Edo-Me's type was Hibiki?! It was disgusting to me. A playboy was not my type and I don't really like to be near one except Loke. Loke was my Celestial spirit so it was okay and I knew he was kidding. Loke was more of a gentleman especially in front of Aries.

I sighed as I wondered how Natsu thought of me. Maybe he isn't interested in me as Edo-Natsu not being interested in the Edo-me. I mean he never really showed me a sign of liking me. Then I noticed Edo-Natsu stare at me and said, "W-What?"

He asked me, "P-Perhaps you like the Earthland me?" I widened my eyes as I shouted, "W-What?" making him flinch a bit. I scratched my head and said, "Sorry I didn't mean to yell but I'm not really sure. He's my precious nakama and partner so I don't know what my feeling for him really is…"

Edo-Natsu just nodded and said, "I-I see… W-Well do you think I can get back to my own world?" I tried to think and said, "I-I don't actually know how I can do that… Maybe something will happen from my closet again…"

We sat down face to face awkwardly not knowing what to say to each other. I then remembered and closed my window and locked it. I also put the curtains on so that no one can see from the outside. I locked my door and other things that can let anyone inside. Edo-Natsu stared at me curiously and finally asked, "W-What are you doing?"

I looked at him and said, "Oh sorry. It's just that if Natsu came he'd probably freak out. And I also want a quiet day for today." Edo-Natsu nodded okay and looked around my room. I guess its way different from the Edo-me's style. After all, we all are different… REALLY different.

I sat down back on my seat in front of my papers of my story and told Edo-Natsu to bring a seat from the kitchen and just sit next to me if he wanted to. He did so and brought a chair and sat down and watched me write with a very concentrated face.

I felt kind of pressured and embarrassed of him staring. I mean Natsu would never really care and just read everything out loud. However he just kept quiet and read it silently in his mind as if he's imagining it with every little detail I put in.

I glanced towards him and stared as I thought to myself,**_ 'He actually looks a bit different… What can I say… More matured? Mature but cute…'_**and slightly blushed as I grumbled, "What am I thinking…" silently.

I continued to write my story and time seemed to fly by quite quickly with Edo-Natsu here who was quiet and reading my story. I stopped my pen as I leaned back on my chair as I sighed heavily and said, "I think I'm done for the day…" However it seems like he wasn't done reading it. He was really focused into my work. Maybe intrigued by it? I'm not sure. It's a cliché story of a young maiden finding true love. Something that I would write but of course I was thinking of adding some heated up scenes but with him looking I doubt I have the courage to do so.

I stared at him and his unruly salmon colored hair. His onyx eyes staring at my work with great focus as if he was about to maybe pierce a hole through it. Then I noticed that he finished as he removed his focus from my work and stared back into my eyes. He blushed and stuttered, "W-What? Oh! S-Sorry! It's just that I thought your story was really interesting?"

That was the keyword that made my eyes sparkled. The word 'interesting' made my eyes sparkle. I never thought I would hear those words in that exact sentence from Natsu's mouth although that's Edo-Natsu not Earthland Natsu but I didn't care for now. I squealed, "You really think so?!"

He nodded and smiled back a bit meekly. I was actually enjoying the time with this Natsu while writing my story. I talked to him about some scenarios I thought of and we had a great discussion of it. Soon I found out that it was already night time. It was dark outside I can tell because it was the moonlight that was shown on my curtain. I turned on the light and then said, "Hey do you want to eat anything? Since you really made my day today I'll make it up to you with some food"

Edo-Natsu widened his eyes as he stuttered, "O-Oh! T-That's okay! I can cook! I'll do it for you!" we ended up trying to reject the idea of each other cooking and laughed. In result we both cooked together and made some great outcome of delicious food. We sat down and began enjoying our meals. I purred in joy with food in my mouth, "This is so good! You can really cook!" He chuckled lightly as he said, "Same goes for you"

After enjoying our meal I looked at him and said, "Now that I think about it you said you were working on your car right?" He nodded and so I said, "Then you probably sweated before. Why don't you take a bath? I have some of Natsu's spare clothes here. He always leave it so I end up doing his laundry with mine." He quickly nodded and took the clothes which I left on the couch and walked into the bathroom.

I was cleaning my dishes and I flinched as I heard someone knock on my door. I tried not to answer and stay quiet. I heard footsteps growing farther away from my doorstep after few knocks or two. I sighed in relief however it was too early to be relieved.

I finished cleaning the dishes and the table and I noticed from my curtain a shadow of a body and a flying creature. I can notice whose figure that is no matter where I am. It was Natsu and Happy! I panicked thinking what should I do.

At that moment for some fucking bad luck, Edo-Natsu came out dressed in Natsu's clothes with wet hair. His usual goggle on his head was off so I assumed he put it in the bathroom to dry and he said, "T-Thanks for the bath Lucy." I quickly moved to his side and put my hand at his mouth which caused him to flinch. I whispered, "Shhh! Natsu's outside!" as I pointed at the curtain. He paled as he noticed too. I tried to think and think and decided to shove him in the bathroom. Then I opened the curtain and looked at Natsu who seemed to stare at me as soon as the curtain opened…

Natsu's P.O.V

Today I decided to go fishing with Happy and leave Lucy to relax after that hard mission we had a day ago. We enjoyed our time fishing and during that time Happy bugged me with sudden questions.

Happy sat down next to me staying quietly with his tail moving side to side in excitement. He hoped that a really colorful fish had caught on soon. He stared at me for a minute or two frequently so I asked him, "Hey Happy! What's wrong buddy?" Happy had his weird smirk face as he said, "Ne Natsu~ Do you like Lucy?" I raised a brow and just smiled, "Of course I like Luce! She's a nakama!"

Happy then said, "Not that kind Natsu! I meant like a wife and husband kinda thing!" I frowned for a second as I scratched the back of my head, "Ehhh? Hmmm I'm not sure Happy?" Its true that Lucy is quite attractive. I mean she's beautiful in appearance and her actions are to protect her nakamas. She's beautiful inside out and I know that. However I don't understand… I mean I don't understand the meaning of love. I grumbled and said, "Well lets not talk about that and try to catch the biggest fish!"

Happy smiled and just said, "Aye sir!" and continued to fish. We ended up fishing for a long time and caught some fish. I suggested, "Hey lets go to Lucy's house and share the fish with her!" Happy smiled, "Good idea! She'll probably feel happy and give us a treat or something!" We were both quite happy with our ideas and walked back toward the town of Magnolia.

About 15 minutes or so, we arrived at their destination. We were in front of the door and saw that there was light inside the house. We knew that Lucy was inside since we could see the shadow of her inside through the curtain and it looked like she was washing the dishes. I then thought Lucy finished eating just now. I knocked on the door waiting for the shadow of Lucy to walk towards the door however it just stood still. I frowned wondering why. I decided to go through the window in the back which was always open for Happy and I. However unusually it was closed and the curtain was on. I frowned wondering why and then I saw another shadow suddenly coming from the direction that's probably Lucy's bathroom. His figure was quite familiar to me and I felt like I really know that figure. I saw Lucy's figure walk towards him and then they both seemed to be staring this way for a while. I watched Lucy push the figure back from where it came from and walked towards the window. Lucy finally opened the curtains and I stared at her. She seemed to fidget a bit and looked like she was a bit frantic about something. I continued to stare into her chocolate brown eyes that tried to look down, up, or just any directions trying not to meet up with mine. I wondered why…

JUST P.O.V

Lucy soon opened the window and said, "W-What's wrong Natsu?" Natsu stared at her and then when she opened the window the indoor scent just whiffed by him. Natsu sniffed the air and smelled her usual shampoo smell however it didn't look like she took a shower. Natsu jumped in and sat down on her bed as he asked, "Hey Luce. Is anyone inside?" Lucy felt like her heart skipped a beat. Lucy stuttered, "N-Nope! I was home by myself trying to write some story like usual! Why do you ask?"

Natsu shrugged and said, "It's just that… nothing…" He wanted to talk about the shadow but he thought to himself maybe he was just hallucinating. However Happy bluntly asked, "Hey Lucy! Who was that inside your house! I saw a shadow from outside!" Lucy flinched and thought, **_'Aw crap!'_**

Natsu stared and stiffed Lucy. Lucy flinched as he sniffed her. She stuttered, "W-What's wrong Natsu?" Natsu then said, "Your house smell like you took a shower but for some reason you smell like… metal and oil kind of thing? Did Gazeel come over?" Lucy bit her tongue accidentally as she flinched and groaned, **_'Crap! Edo_Natsu's car stench must have gotten to me when he was sitting right next to me while I was writing my story.'_** Lucy then mumbled, "G-Gazeel didn't come by…"

Happy then gave that usual cheeky expression towards Lucy and said, "Did Lucy get a man~" She flinched and Natsu stared at her. Suddenly his and Happy's attention went towards the closed door of the bathroom because they heard a thump noise as if someone slipped inside.

Natsu stood up and said, "What was that?" Lucy flinched and paled as she said, "I-It's nothing!" and walked in front of the door to block it and hoped Edo-Natsu locked the door. Natsu thought her action was really strange. He walked towards her and said, "Is someone in there?"

Lucy began to panic as she squeaked, "N-No one's inside N-Natsu! So go sit down" Natsu frowned and said, "What are you hiding?" and tried to walk closer. She tried to block him however it was futile. He was way stronger than her and so he moved in and grabbed the door handle. It wasn't locked. He turned the handle and opened the door and saw…

To be continued

**__NA/LU/NA__**

**How was it? Too long? Should I shorten the length from now on? Was it too OOC? I tried to do my best and sorry for the sucky cliff hanger! Don't kill me hehehe**

**Natsu: Ey author!**

**Me: Yes Natsu?**

**Natsu: This is too much for me to comprehend.**

**Me: *facepalm***

**Edo-Natsu: N-Natsu I'll explain to you backstage….**

**Natsu: *idiotic grin* OKAY!**

**Lucy: Waaaaah…. I was gonna die from too much pressure and panic! You're really making me nervous author!**

**Me: Sorry Lucy-chan~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I uploaded a bit late~ Its because well I had a writer's block just for like some time. I was trying to think of how to really handle the story and maneuver it into a good direction ehehheheheh. Well please review after reading and give me some feedbacks of the story!**

_**_NA/LU/NA_**_

Previously:

_Lucy began to panic as she squeaked, "N-No one's inside N-Natsu! So go sit down" Natsu frowned and said, "What are you hiding?" and tried to walk closer. She tried to block him however it was futile. He was way stronger than her and so he moved in and grabbed the door handle. It wasn't locked. He turned the handle and opened the door and saw…_

Present:

Natsu opened the door and saw… nothing. Lucy shut her eyes tight but seeing there was no reaction from Natsu she peeked. There was no one there. Natsu raised a brow as he looked at Lucy and said, "You're a weirdo."

Lucy laughed nervously as she let go of Natsu. Natsu just scratched his head as he slowly walked towards the living room. Lucy then said, "I-I'll be in the bathroom!" Natsu gave no reply so she quickly went inside and locked the door. She looked around and said, "Where could he have gone. She heard groaning and looked behind her and saw Dragion on the floor rubbing his nose.

She whispered, "N-Natsu are you okay?" and crouched down. Edo-Natsu nodded and said," Y-Yeah… I was behind the door and he hit me in the face but it wasn't too hard." Lucy sighed in relief and thought, **'He must have not noticed the scent because of my shampoo.'**

She then said, "Natsu just stay here for a while. I'll try to get Natsu out." She felt really strange saying Natsu to him and Natsu… Edo-Natsu noticed and said, "Just call me Fireball or Dragion if its weird. I call my Lucy Ashley so it's not really weird for me." Lucy nodded and made an apology sign as she went out to the living room.

She sighed and saw Natsu reading her stories again. She blushed as she took them from him and said, "Natsu! I told you not to read my stuff without my permission!" Natsu have a huge grin as he said, "This is a new one. Got more inspiration Luce?" Luce slightly blushed since the story was going to be based on her and Natsu's relationship so she shrugged and said, "I guess…"

Natsu raised a brow at her reaction and said, "Weirdo." And then Happy looked through her drawers and said, "Ninja!" as he put her panties over his head. Lucy blushed furiously as she said, "H-Happy! I told you those aren't masks!" as she took them from him and put it in.

She sighed, "I should lock all my things so you can't look through them. ESPECIALLY my refrigerator. I'm running out of food because of you guys these days!"

Natsu and Happy paled as they made puppy faces and said, "We won't make a mess from now on! We promise!"

Lucy sighed. She loved her friends after all. She shrugged and said, "There's no way stopping you guys anyways." Natsu and Happy did a happy fist pump.

She giggled but remembering Nat-kun **(she decided to call him that lol)** she gasped and said, "G-Guys! Go home now. I mean you guys need to sleep early for tomorrow. We might have a mission tomorrow after all."

Natsu looked at Lucy and said, "Ah. We won't have a mission tomorrow. Lisanna wanted to me to hang out with her" Lucy had a bit of a disdain look and said, "Oh… I see" Happy who noticed most of the things that usually happen, noticed the atmosphere.

He then said, "N-Natsu! Let's go back. I'm sure Lucy is sleepy!" Natsu raised a brow and said, "Ugh I guess? Let's go home Happy!"

Happy answered quickly, "A-Aye Sir!" as he tugged Natsu to go quickly. Happy thought to himself, 'That was probably the worst thing to say at the moment!' as he kept on tugging.

Lucy sighed after Natsu left and closed the door. Nat-kun came out of the bathroom and said, "D-Did he go?" Lucy just nodded with no energy in her. He frowned and walked to her and said, "Anything the matter?"

Lucy looked at Nat-kun and sighed, "I-I… I don't know…" He asked her of their conversation and Lucy told him about everything. Natsu then got it and scratched the back of his head as he thought of how to explain this.

Lucy just sighed heavily and Nat-kun tried to make her feel better as he got some candies from her kitchen drawer. She giggled lightly and sighed, "I wish my Natsu was like you. It would be so much easier to understand each other"

Nat-kun widened his eyes as he felt like his heart was beating faster. He bit his lips and said, "W-Well I don't know how difficult the me here but…" then be breathed in and said, "I… I would treat you better."

Lucy looked at Nat-kun and smiled, "Thanks Nat-kun for cheering me up." He gave a smile although it pained him that she didn't understand his meaning. He guessed that the Earthland versions of them were a bit… slow.

Lucy then looked at the time and said, "Wanna sleep or do you want to talk and play." Nat-kun shrugged and looked at Lucy innocently, "I-If it's okay with you… then can we you know talk some more? I-I mean if you're not sleepy!" he stuttered. She smiled, "Sure!" She stood up and got some board games, cards, and thought of some stuff to talk about.

Lucy enjoyed her time with Nat-kun by her side. It was more relaxing and smooth with how things go. Nothing got caught on fire, nothing was damaged, and she didn't have that weird pain in her heart. Nat-kun also enjoyed his time with Lucy and the fact that he wasn't injured by her amazed him. Since Ashley was more of a brute she would smack him, kick him, or punch him when she was pissed. To Nat-kun Lucy was more of a gentle goddess. Pretty, Kind, and Sincere was her key points which made his heart flutter.

Lucy and Nat-kun laughed so much that when Lucy looked at the clock she was shocked. It was 5:50 a.m. Almost sunrise. She then said, "W-Wow I don't know if I have to say this is too late or too early ehhe" Nat-kun laughed at that and so did Lucy. She felt like she was high up in space when she was with him.

She decided to go to sleep at the time and so did Nat-kun. However the only problem that occurred was that there was one bed. Nat-kun paled as he said, "I-I can sleep on the couch!" and he turned around however something grabbed onto him.

He looked back to see Lucy who said, "If you sleep on the couch and one of our guildmates find you, its no good! So sleep with me"

She dragged him to the bed and put him in the inner edge of the bed and then lied down on the outer. She put him a bit low so that she can put the covers over him. She mumbled, "Sorry but if you get caught it's a hassle. Sleep like that for the night"

He of course wanted to sleep however her breasts were right at his face. She kinda snuggled towards him making him rub his face against her. He blushed and hoped that the afternoon would come soon.

It took him an hour to fall asleep into her breasts and it took her to fall asleep about 30 minutes. They both were cozy and warm when the night was quite cold.

9 hours later…

Lucy woke up from her light slumber and looked at the clock. She saw that it was about 4:00 p.m. She was about to sit up until she felt something around her waist, restricting her from sitting up. She slowly peeked into her blanket to see Nat-kun snoring lightly with his arms around her waist. She gave a light giggle and was checking Nat-kun's body. He wasn't as muscular as Natsu however he had a good figure Gray. He had a very childish look for an older teen, similar to Natsu but at the same time different. Maybe Natsu had a more childish atmosphere than Nat-kun, she couldn't really tell what was different about their physical feature but to her they were definitely different.

She slowly moved her hand to his unruly salmon pink hair and ruffled it lightly. She played with his hair to amuse herself until he grumbled himself awake.

He winced from the light of the world. He slowly got adjusted to the light and saw Lucy playing with his hair. He gave a slight groan with a smile on his face, "Morning Lucy…" She smiled, "Morning Nat-kun"

When he noticed his arms around her waist he swiftly pulled away and sat up with tension. He then said, "S-Sorry. A-Anyways would you like some breakfast?" Lucy giggled and nodded to his question. Nat-kun scurried to the kitchen and began cooking up something to eat. Lucy on the other hand went towards the bathroom and decided to take a shower.

Nat-kun decided to cook omelet and got the egg on the fry pan. He wasn't fully focus from what happened this morning. He looked at his hands and then murmured, "… Soft.." Then he flinched as he heard a voice behind him.

He turned around to see Lucy and she was pale. She pointed at his direction as he said, "N-Nat-kun! T-The omelet!" He looked confused and turned around to see smoke coming from the fry pan and the omelet all burnt. He squeaked, "Ehh!? No! The eggs!" and turned off the fire and go the fire extinguisher.

They both sighed in relief that nothing else got on fire. She looked at Nat-kun and noticed a little burn on his hand. She gasped, "You got burned!" and took his hand. It made him slightly blush as she did that. Lucy checked the burn and said, "Wait! I'll get the ice in the freezer and some ointment for you!" as she stood up and ran around the area getting the supplies.

Nat-kun tried to calm her down by saying, "I-It's okay! When I fix my car these kind of things happen a lot and Ashley toughened me up for these kind of things."

Lucy still looked worried and put some ointment and a pink star band-aid on his hand. He looked at the band aid and chuckled because it was so like the kind blonde.

He then shrugged and said, "Ah. Sorry for the mess! I-I was…" he had no excuse so he looked a bit down. Lucy giggled and said, "It's fine. Wanna go out to eat? I know a good pasta place"

Nat-kun's eyes sparkled as he said, "I LOVE PASTA! I-I mean I like pasta" he was flustered at his sudden urge to say that. He indeed loved pasta… a lot. Lucy giggled and said, "Oh wait lets get you in a disguise and also I should get into a disguise too"

Lucy grabbed her key and called out Loke and Virgo. They looked at Lucy and Loke kneeled in front of Lucy as he said, "You're beautiful as always Lucy~ did you call me out to accept my proposal of love?" Lucy sighed and Virgo smacked Loke on the head making him groan on the ground. She looked at Lucy and said, "You must have called us out for punishment yes Hime?"

Lucy groaned and said, "That's not it!" They gave their full attentions to their owner and Lucy told them the whole story. They nodded and understood what to do. Loke went up to Nat-kun and said, "Although I don't like to touch men I'll do this for Lucy."

He began dragging the confused Nat-kun to her bedroom and locked the door. Lucy could hear screams of Nat-kun and chuckled. On the other hand Virgo got her a disguise from the Celestial world.

Loke brought Nat-kun out in a cool normal outfit. He wore a black top with a red parka and black jeans with purple vans. Lucy was wearing a purple crop top with a black skirt and wore thigh length socks with matching purple vans. Lucy praised Loke and Virgo then they soon disappeared with a happy expression on their face.

Afterwards she called out Cancer. Cancer looked at her with his scissors in his hands, "What can I do for you today ebi?"

Lucy then said, "We want a temporary hair dye and a change of hairstyle. Not my usual one and can you try to do change Nat-kun's hairstyle too?"

Cancer looked at Nat-kun which made him flinch. He was scared of her celestial spirits because he was probably traumatized by Loke's long lecture in how to please Lucy and girls and etc. Cancer smirked and said, "This will be a challenge but I will accept it ebi!"

Cancer went straight to work. Lucy's hair was dyed to really light blue and her hair was braided to look like she was another person. Nat-kun's hair was dyed to light brown and his hairstyle was like Gray's hair style.

Lucy smiled at Cancer and put her thumbs up as she said, "Nice work as always Cancer! Thanks for today!"

Cancer had his usual smirk as he said, "No problem ebi!" and disappeared to the celestial world.

Nat-kun looked into the mirror and said, "Woah… I look like someone else! I don't look like myself!" Lucy agreed with him because she couldn't tell who she looked like too. She reminded herself as Juvia and kinda reminded him as Gray with brown hair.

She then put on a black snapback hat that had the words "SHUT UP" on it. He had shades on like how Loke used to put on. They exited the house after seeing that their road was clear of Fairy Tail guildmates. They went straight into the town of Magnolia. It was loud but filled with happy voices. Nat-kun really enjoyed the view of Magnolia. Unlike his runaway guild he could just stay and see the smiles of many people. This was one of the things that he wanted. Happiness all around him.

Lucy looked at Nat-kun and could see that he was indeed enjoying his time. She hummed to herself as she saw that they were near the pasta place. There weren't that much people because it just got into business but she came here with Natsu once and it really made her happy. She asked for a table of two and soon they were taken to their seats. She ordered Napoleon Sea food pasta and for Nat-kun she ordered cream pasta.

They sat face to face and had a short conversation again of how life was and had a few chuckles and giggles. When the food came out they dug into their food. Nat-kun's eyes sparkled as he said, "This is so good! I must know the recipe for this!" Lucy giggled and said, "Don't eat so fast or you'll choke~ you can find the recipe online and I'll let you see it later." Nat-kun nodded as he chowed down his meal.

Lucy smiled at him and noticed the way he ate was like Natsu. She thought it was pretty cute and saw cream on his face. She got out of her seat with the napkin and lightly wiped his face. He blushed as he said, "W-Wha-!" Lucy smiled, "There was some cream on your face" He smiled, 'O-Oh thanks!"

They finished eating and continued to walk around town. Lucy saw the grocery however she saw Natsu with Lisanna and Happy. She dragged Nat-kun back and said, "S-Shit it's Natsu and Lisanna."

Nat-kun peeked a look and flinched when he saw Happy. He paled, "I-It's an exceed!" Lucy was confused why he cared about Happy being an exceed until he remembered that Edolas people worshipped them as angel cats or something like that.

Lucy tried to calm him down and then she heard Natsu say something.

Lisanna looked at Natsu and said, "So~ how was Magnolia without me?"

Natsu shrugged and said, "Well I missed you and people were sad I guess" as he scratched the back of his head.

Lisanna smiled brightly, "You really missed me!" Natsu nodded and Lisanna hugged him.

Natsu sighed and suddenly he smelled something familiar. He looked around and Lisanna stared at him as she said, "What happened?"

Natsu had a serious expression as he said, "I smell Lucy…" and looked around to see if she was nearby. There were blondes but it was really obvious that they were not Lucy. Lisanna pouted and said, "Natsu~ I thought we were hanging out! Not talking about her but about us"

Natsu took a final look and then said, "Yeah I guess…" and began walking again towards the other direction in which Lucy and Nat-kun hid.

Lucy who was behind the walls felt a bit frustrated. She wondered why and didn't understand what this feeling was. Nat-kun who noticed said, "L-Lucy why don't we go dinner shopping? We need ingredients right?"

Lucy looked up at him and smiled, "True" She tried to enjoy her time with Nat-kun instead and maybe everything will get better like before. They walked into the grocery store and bought supplies to make a hotpot. Nat-kun liked hotpot and so did Lucy so it was a mutual agreement about what to eat for dinner.

They began walking home and they were finally at her door. Lucy sighed and said, "This was a great day!" and Nat-kun nodded in agreement. Lucy was going to open the door until the door opened by itself. Lucy paled and widened her eyes as she saw Natsu open the door.

Natsu had a big smile on his face as he greeted her, "Welcome home Lucy-!" And saw Nat-kun. They had eye contact and all stopped.

Natsu had a serious expression on his face as he said, "Is he…"

To be continued

_**_NA/LU/NA_**_

**Sorry this is a bit long. I think I dragged it on a bit too much… I'm thinking of editing this later on however for now this is it! Please review and give me some feedbacks on how this story is. Any kind of comment would do! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys its been long and I've just wrote a new story called Slayer's Quest! That took some of my time to write. Well now I'm focusing on this story and with a help of a fellow fanfic writer who I will talk about later on. Please REVIEW at the end of the chapter! **

_**CHAPTER THREE: THE SUDDEN MEETING**_

_Previously:_

_Natsu had a big smile on his face as he greeted her, "Welcome home Lucy-!" And saw Nat-kun. They had eye contact and all stopped._

_Natsu had a serious expression on his face as he said, "Is he…"_

Present:

Natsu had a serious expression on his face as he said, "I-Is he… is he me?" Lucy felt like every ounce of sanity in her just evaporated into thin air. She thought to herself, 'Kya I'm so dead'

The house was quiet. There was no breeze, no sound of water leaking from the sink, only the sound of the clock ticking was heard. Lucy was on her knees while looking down, fidgeting in discomfort. Right next to her was her partner in crime, Natsu Dragion.

In front of them, who was sitting on the bed, was Natsu Dragneel. Dragion tried to hold in his discomfort, tears, and prevent himself from fainting. Dragneel in the other hand just stared at the both of them in discomfort.

The silence was broken when Natsu Dragneel sighed heavily as he said, "Wait… Let me get it straight… He's from Edolas and he is me and I'm him and he's here through your closet…"

He scratched his head as he said, "DOES THAT EVEN MAKE SENSE!?"

Lucy and Dragion flinched as she said, "Well he's here so it's not like we can't NOT think that this makes sense" Dragion just nodded along with what she said.

Dragneel sighed as he said, "Well why's he here?"

Lucy shrugged as she said, "As if I know. If I knew that then this would be much easier on me"

Dragion widened his eyes as he said, "A-Am I burden?"

Lucy shook her head as she tried to reassure him, 'No! No burden at all! It's just that since Natsu… I mean Dragneel found out it's kind of complicated."

Dragneel raised his brow, "Dragneel? You mean Natsu"

Lucy shook her head as she said, "I mean Dragneel. Theres two Natsu and its kind of complicated to keep saying Natsu."

Dragion had some kind of affectionate hope in his eyes as he said, "Y-You can call me Nat-kun like you always do"

Natsu gave a frown as he said, "Nat-kun?" Edo-Natsu nodded and said, "Yeah… It seems easier on her and that's the nickname she gave me"

Natsu whined, "Luce~! You never gave me a nickname!" Lucy groaned and said, "But you don't need a nickname right now! I gave Nat-kun his nickname so that I wouldn't get confused"

Natsu didn't like that his best friend gave a nickname for his other self when she didn't even give him a nickname during their 4 years together. He sulked and pouted a bit. He didn't feel happy about this at all and he didn't quite understand why…

Lucy sighed as Natsu sulked like a child and Nat-kun was fidgeting in discomfort. She remembered the dinner thing and said, "Well why don't we talk this over dinner"

Natsu's ear perked up he gave her a creepy smile and said, "What are we eating for dinner?" Lucy said, "Hotpot."

Natsu's eyes brightened up and his mood was back to happy. He roared, "Woohoo hot pot!" as a bit of fire flared out of his mouth.

Lucy hissed, "Natsu I told you to hold in your fires!" Natsu covered his mouth but you could tell he had an idiotic grin over behind those hands of his.

Nat-kun looked at Lucy as he said, "I help you set it up" with a light smile. Lucy smiled and said, "That'll be helpful." Nat-kun and Lucy headed to the kitchen and began gathering material and cutting up some veggies and meat.

Natsu sat on her sofa as he glanced towards the kitchen and saw them getting along. He pouted as he grumbled, "Hmmm I could cook too if I wanted to…"

He didn't feel quite happy again while watching them get along. Natsu didn't understand this feeling and wondered what could possibly make him feel so weird when he was going to eat hot pot for dinner.

While he grumbled to himself Lucy brought the ingredients to the table while Nat-kun brought the pot to the table. Lucy stared at Natsu and saw that he was in deep thought. She went behind him and smirked as she said, "BOO!"

Natsu widened his eyes as he pulled Lucy towards him by reflex. Lucy squeaked and Nat-kun covered his eyes hoping that it wasn't going to be a bloody mess. Natsu stared at Lucy and so did Lucy. Lucy's ears were getting red as she stuttered, Y-You idiot! It's me!"

Natsu snapped out of it and smiled, "Aha oops! I thought I was being attacked. You shouldn't do that Lucy. I almost hurt you" He let her go and stood up and walked towards Nat-kun as he smiled, "Lets eat!" Nat-kun nodded as he put the veggies and the meat in the boiling pot. After the hot pot was ready they dug in and after they finished they all sat down on the floor.

Natsu smiled, "Wah! That was so good!" and rubbed his abs. Nat-kun lied down on the floor as he tried to breathe in air somehow. It seemed so that he ate too much and that there was no space for him to breathe in oxygen. Lucy just laughed at the both of them. They were different yet so similar which made her laugh.

Afterwards they played card games, janga, and some other board games. Of course there were groans of frustration from losing, laughing and giggling from winning, and funny conversations that went on that night. Lucy then looked at the clock and saw that it was midnight. She stood up and said, "Okay Natsu you should go home now. Happy's gonna get worried."

Natsu looked at Lucy and said, "Nah. Happy decided to stay with Lisanna for the day" Lucy cringed a bit when she heard the name Lisanna. She just said, "Oh I see" then she said, "But it's late. So you should go home and rest"

Natsu then said, "Okay!" he glanced towards Nat-kun and said, "What about him?"

Lucy raised a brow and said, "What do you mean?" Natsu replied, "Where does he go?"

Lucy said, "Oh he's staying with me until he could go back to Edolas. After all the place he came out from was my closet." Natsu frowned and said, "Then I want to stay too!"

Lucy groaned as she said, "Natsu stop being an idiot and go home." Natsu went towards Lucy's bed and lied down. Lucy had a mental facepalm as she tried to pull Natsu off her bed. She hissed, "N-Natsu! Stop being stubborn and go home!" He whined, "I don't want to Luce!"

She sighed as she gave up which made Natsu glance up at Lucy with the cover over him. She said, "Only for today okay Natsu?"

He grinned, "Yay sleepover!" Lucy sighed and Nat-kun just shrugged. So Lucy sighed as she thought to herself, 'Lets see how this works out…'

It didn't work out well. Nat-kun lied at the inner edge of the bed, Lucy was in the middle, and Natsu was in the outer edge of the bed. Natsu whined, "This is so small!" Lucy groaned, "Well if you went home then you could sleep on your big bed"

Natsu smiled, "I like sleepovers better though!" which made Lucy sigh once more. They decided to face one side and sleep. Nat-kun faced Lucy's direction and Lucy faced Nat-kun's direction while Natsu faced her direction.

Nat-kun's face was red in the dark. He was glad that the night was quite dark and she couldn't see his face well. Lucy also had a blush on her face that no one noticed. Her breathe and Nat-kun's breathe was felt between each other.

On the other hand Natsu frowned. He wished that Lucy turned toward him. He grabbed Lucy from the shoulder and turned her towards him. She widened her eyes when he did so. She didn't know what to say. She put her hands forward which made contact with Natsu's toned chest. She was blushing madly and didn't know what to do.

Nat-kun wondered what happened. He could tell that her back was against her now. He guessed that it was probably Natsu's action that made her turn around. He sighed silently as he thought what to do. He was afraid of doing something however at this moment to him it was like winning a drag race. He pulled Lucy's shoulder which made her turn over. Nat-kun breathed in deeply as he decided to go for it. He lightly kissed her forehead.

Lucy widened her eyes. She couldn't see what was happening however one thing for sure was that Nat-kun just kissed her on the forehead. Natsu who frowned in the dark pulled her back to make her face him. He pressed his body close to her making her eep. He smirked in satisfaction for some reason. Nat-kun huffed as he pulled her back to him and hugged her. This went on and on for couple of minutes.

Lucy's face was probably bright red. She couldn't take it anymore. Whether it was annoyance or embarrassment that she was feeling, she knew that this had to stop. She sat up and said, "THAT'S IT!"

She kicked Natsu off the bed which made him groan. She got off the bed and turned on the light. They looked at Lucy whose face was bright red. She glared at them which made them think is she shy or mad. She hissed, "You guys are sleeping at the guest room!"

Nat-kun raised a brow as he said, "You had a guest room but you had me sleeping with you in the same bed?" Natsu frowned at that statement and sulked.

Lucy sighed and said, "I thought that there was less chance of you getting caught if you slept with me so I did it. However now that Natsu knows you both can spend time together in the same room"

She dragged them towards the guest room and threw them in there as if they were stray cats being thrown out. Both of the Natsus groaned as they stared at each other. Natsu then said, "That was some competition" as he scratched the back of his head.

Nat-kun frowned at the word competition. More than a competition he thought of this as a love war. He asked Natsu, "H-Hey do you like Lucy?"

Natsu scratched the back of his head as he said, "Of course! She's my precious nakama"

Nat-kun looked straight at him with determination and said, "If that's what you think then… I love her. As a…" he was thinking of the term that Natsu would use and then said, "Oh yeah I love her as a mate"

Natsu widened his eyes as he was lost of words. His mouth was just gaping open and he just froze at that spot. He didn't know what to say. Those words seem painful to him yet challenging at the moment.

Nat-kun then said, "If you don't think of her like that then I-I hope that you won't get in my way with her"

While that was happening Lucy got in her bed after turning of the light. She looked at the outside of her window as she said, "The moon is pretty tonight… Hope tomorrow will be better than today"

In the guest room,

Natsu stayed silent as he was thinking of what to say. He couldn't make up his mind. Does he love her or like her. If his Edolas self likes her then what is his heart telling him. All he knew was that he also didn't like that choice of backing out.

He looked straight into Nat-kun's determined eyes and said, "I'm sorry me but I don't think I can back out of this. I'm not sure if I like her or not but my heart is telling me to not back out"

Nat-kun felt like his confident was growing and that his shyness was slowly disappearing. He grumbled, '"How selfish even though you have hurt her many times…"

Natsu caught the beginning part of the grumbling and said, "How am I selfish? What do you mean?"

Nat-kun glared, "As long as you don't know the fact you are selfish then you will never catch up with me"

Natsu glared back at him and the atmosphere was heated up, the tension increased, and it was as if there were two fire dragons roaring at each other.

They both said in unison, "I won't let you win!"

_**To be continued**_

**Okay I know the ending was a bit lacking but how was it? Too much? Too little? Okay please REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys thanks for the reviews that you put! I'm so happy that you guys reviewed and that there were so much views! Well everybody seemed to have already picked who they wanted Lucy to pair up with but with so much tension I can't even foreshadow! Well let's see how the story goes and who will get our celestial blondie!

Previously:

_Natsu glared back at him and the atmosphere was heated up, the tension increased, and it was as if there were two fire dragons roaring at each other._

_They both said in unison, "I won't let you win!"_

Present:

After a night of fierce glaring competition between the two dragons the sun arose and the birds began chirping. Natsu grumbled as he cringed from the light that bothered him, peeking through the curtains. He slowly sat up as he yawned and stretched his arms up. He looks to his sides to see that Nat-kun wasn't there. He sat there silently until he remembered what happened and said, "Shit! He took the head start!" and ran out the door to the living room.

He slips as he saw that Lucy and Nat-kun were cooking breakfast. Lucy was happily talking with Nat-kun but she faced towards him on the ground. She sighed as she said, "Natsu! What are you doing on the floor?"

Natsu quickly stood up as he scratched the back of his head, "N-Nothing much?" and glanced toward Nat-kun. He also stared at him but soon he looked back to the kitchen stoves as he smiled, "Lucy I think we should put this spice instead of that"

Lucy's attention was short on Natsu. She quickly turned toward Nat-kun and said, "Oh is that true? We should try that then" with a smile.

Natsu felt uncomfortable with Lucy giving her attention to his other self. He gripped his scarf as he said, "Lucy I'm going to go get Happy from Lisanna's house."

Lucy continued cooking as she said quietly, "Okay…" She didn't even turn around to watch him leave. He bit his lips as he jumped out the window.

He grumbled to himself, "Dammit… This feeling…" as he walked towards Lisanna's house.

At Lucy's house…

Lucy sighed as she stopped cooking. She stared out the window where Natsu was walking away. She mumbled, "It's always her. He's always going on and on about her ever since she came back"

Nat-kun looked at her and said, "It could be that he missed her. I mean if a friend disappeared for a long time would you not be in bliss?"

Lucy hesitantly bit her lips as she put her hands to her sides. She huffed, "I guess you might be right… I don't know why but I can't… I don't know…"

Nat-kun walked towards her as he said, "It's okay Lucy I mean that feeling might go away. I'll help you ease down"

Lucy looked at him and smiled gently yet with eyes filled with pain, "Thanks Nat-kun… I don't know what I could have done without you with me right now"

Nat-kun just smiled at her and said, "I'm glad I can make you feel better Lucy" then he looked at the food and said, "Well what should we do now though? Natsu has to come back with Happy again right?"

Lucy looked at the food and said, "Well I probably have a potion for making it remain it in time till he can come back with Happy…" She was digging through the kitchen closet and drawers below but she couldn't find it. She said, "It must be up there"

She opened the upper closet and saw it on the top layer. She pouted, "Why did I put it up there" and tried to reach for it. She reached out for it however she was an inch or two far from it. She then noticed a hand grabbing it and looked back to see Nat-kun behind her, real close to her.

He said, "I got it" and looked down at Lucy and had a bright smile on his face, the ones that Natsu makes. Lucy's cheeks were getting a bit heated up. She turned around and said, "A-Ah thanks" as she wondered, 'Did my heart just skip a beat?'

He looked at her and said, "You okay Lucy?" and she just nodded. She breathed deeply and tried to regain her composure as she said, "Yeah I'm fine, pass me the potion Nat-kun" and he did what she told him to do.

She slightly tapped the potion to get a few trickle of that substance into the soup and the other food. She closed it afterwards and said, "There! All done… now" she huffed and said, "what should we do?"

Nat-kun then said, "I'd like to see you write your stories again… if you don't mind?" Lucy smiled and said, "That's a good idea!" and pulled his arm to her desk. She brought one seat for him and they both sat by her desk and talked as Lucy diligently wrote her story.

The room was quiet and the sound of wind passing her curtain was heard. The clock sounded like it was ticking louder and faster by the second. Nat-kun stared at Lucy and her hand move across the paper. He glanced at her face a few times, noticing how her eyelashes are long and how it makes her chocolate brown eyes more beautiful when it flutters open. Or things like how determined and focus she can be when writing her story, how she nibbles on her bottom lips as she thinks of ideas. He chuckled lightly which grabbed her interest.

Lucy groaned as she thought to herself what to write about but soon for some reason her hands were as if they got a life of their own. A story was easily continued, a light smile was created as she wrote. She felt like she was going to have some good outcome but she snapped out of her own little wonderland when she heard chuckling. She looked towards Nat-kun and said, "Something on my face?" as she touched her face.

He shook his head as he said, "No you just looked really happy while writing the story. It was a cute expression"

She felt like her heart skipped a beat for him once again. She used her hand to move her front hair behind her ear as she said, "O-Oh really? T-Thanks"

He just smiled at her and read the story. The story was of a princess who waited for her prince that will come for her after a journey however the castle grew colder and colder, day by day, hour by hour, minute by minute. But one day she met a prince from a neighboring kingdom who became her friend. They had fun and they enjoyed their time together. She felt that the castle of hers became brighter and brighter. Nat-kun smiled as he read the story and said, "It's a wonderful story Lucy."

She smiled, "Thanks Nat-kun" and heard Happy's voice not too far. She said, "I think Natsu and Happy arrived. Let's get the food ready." She stood up and walked towards the kitchen and saw that the effect was wearing off for the potion.

Nat-kun had walked next to her and helped her set up with her things. He handled things like hot things just in case she might get burned by it accidentally and helped her with the dishes. Lucy smiled as she thought, 'Only if my Natsu was like this… Wait. What am I thinking?' her ears were turning red as she tried to get rid of the thought. Nat-kun just stared at her reaction and chuckled lightly to himself. He then saw Natsu at the door and opened it for him.

Natsu who saw Nat-kun had a smile on his face. Honestly Nat-kun couldn't understand what his Earthland self was thinking or how his thought process was made. Happy on the other hand was confused. He widened his eyes as he said, "A-Aye?! There's two Natsus!" He flew off of Natsu's head and looked at the both and was very confused. He flew into Lucy's house as he said, "Lushy~~ There's two Natsus! The world is ending"

Lucy looked at Happy and giggled and said, "Ah I forgot that you didn't know about this." She put the last dish on the table. Both of the Natsus sat on the opposite sides of the table. Lucy sat down staring at them and she thought to herself as she said, "Well Happy Natsu with the scarf is your Natsu and the one with the goggles on his head is Edolas Natsu."

Happy looked and finally understood the difference but he said, "Lushy why is Edolas Natsu here?" Lucy scratched the back of her neck as she said, "I honestly don't know but I don't mind him being here. Also Happy you must keep it a secret!"

Happy looked at Lucy and said, "Aye Sir!" Lucy just smiled at Happy and said, "Let's begin eating" She stood up afterwards and got a fish for Happy, earning a hug from the blue cat. She sat back down and enjoyed the food as much as Happy did.

Natsu on the other hand was not happy. He was not pleased when he heard that she didn't mind his other self. Well of course it is nice that she likes his company but he and his Edolas self was different. They both liked Lucy but it's not like she can choose both. Nat-kun was content with what he heard and joined the conversation with Lucy and Happy.

Happy looked at Natsu and then Nat-kun and smirked slyly as he said, "Lushy~~" Lucy looked at Happy as she raised a brow and said, "Yeah Happy?"

Happy said, "So which Natsu do you like~" Everyone froze at the point. There was a slight blush on her face as she stuttered, "H-Huh?" Natsu and Nat-kun was staring at her at this point. Lucy then said, "W-Well they both are my nakamas so…"

Happy pouted and said, "Lushy~ that's not what I mean!" Lucy's face was turning red by every second. She didn't know how to answer it. She of course loved Natsu originally well actually she wasn't sure of it. She could be just jealous that her best friend was being taken away. She also liked Nat-kun he was such a gentleman. He was the perfect definition of the best boyfriend material.

She looked at them both and said, "They both are nakamas Happy." With a smile on her face as she began eating again. She could feel the stares but it wasn't as if she can do anything about it. She didn't know who to choose.

Natsu sighed mentally inside his mind. He was relieved yet disappointed about her answer. He was expecting her to choose him over her but it wasn't that. He was also afraid that she might have chosen the Edolas version of him rather than him.

Dinner time passed quite fast as she tried to finish her food without having to answer those kind of things. She would talk to Happy and both of them were happy. The only tension was between the Natsus as they stared at themselves at times. After dinner, Nat-kun helped her with the dishes while Natsu and Happy was enjoying their time in her living room area.

Happy was flying around and saw a new pile of paper. He looked at it and saw that it was a new story. He read it silently to himself and noticed what this meant. Happy didn't know if he felt happy or sad about this. After all it was his Natsu or the other Natsu. He knew at Edolas he was quite cold hearted to Lucy because their rebel group might be in danger but overall he wasn't too messed up to her. Happy knew what Lucy favored and it was a prince. Someone who can cherish her and do things she wanted to do. Even Happy thought that he was a better boyfriend material than his Natsu. He had a frown on his face as he thought to himself, 'Will Lushy like Edo Natsu better than Natsu?'

During that time Natsu was too busy staring at Nat-kun and Lucy having fun. He grumbled as he said, "I can do better than him…" He wasn't happy at all with how he was acting and how close they were getting. Of course he and Lucy got close to each other fast and became great partners but he thought it was because they were special…

Nat-kun smiled at Lucy as she did the dishes. She had a smile on her face however he could tell that her eyes were clouded with confusion and hesitation. However he tried to help her enjoy the moments.

After dishes Lucy decided to go to the guild with Happy. Nat-kun had to stay behind since he was a secret from everyone and Natsu decided to stay with Nat-kun. Actually Lucy made him but he was going to stay anyways.

In Lucy's apartment…

Everything was silent. Natsu sat on Lucy's bed and Nat-kun sat on her couch. They both stared at each other and then Nat-kun sighed as he broke the silence. "Why won't you give up?"

Natsu stared at him and said, "What do you mean?" Nat-kun stared at him and said, "Let me have Lucy." Natsu didn't like that statement. It was as if she was an object but more than that for some reason letting his other self have his partner seemed outrageous to him.

Natsu said, "Why should I?" Nat-kun stared at him honest eyes and said, "Because I love her" Natsu opened his mouth to talk back but nothing came out. He didn't know what to say. He didn't expect such an answer from his other self. He knew that if he was going to take good care of his partner then it should be fine but it wasn't. Everything didn't make sense anymore to him. It seemed so difficult, so confusing, so complex. His world was no longer simple as he thought.

Natsu spat, "No."

"Why not?" he countered back,

"…."

"Well?"

"I-I…"

"Do you love her?"

"…"

Nat-kun couldn't take it anymore. He lunged at Natsu grabbing him by the top of his vest on the bed. He glared at Natsu and said, "What is wrong with you?!" Natsu couldn't stare back at his glare. Nat-kun muttered, "Why did it have to be you… not me" as he slowly let go of Natsu's vest.

Natsu looked at Nat-kun and said, "Huh?"

"Nothing. But if you can't resolve your problem then you have no reason to hold me back. To hold HER back from loving me back" and he walked into the guest room leaving Natsu alone.

Natsu lied on her bed quietly as he sniffed the Lucy's vanilla scent that lingered on the blanket. He put his hands on his face as he said, "Fuck… What's wrong with me…"

He understood what he meant. Natsu indeed was troubled with the idea of if he loved Lucy or Lisanna. He was torn between those two and now that his other side appeared it was more complicated. Everything felt like it was passing by him too fast. Too fast for him to catch up.

He stood up and decided for tonight he would retreat to his house. He needed time to think. When he arrived at his house after walking for about 10 minutes he saw Lisanna in front of his door. He walked up to her and said, "Lisanna? Why are you here? It's getting dark so I'll take you home"

Lisanna looked at Natsu and said, "Natsu I have something to say…"

Natsu widened his eyes. He knew what was coming. He wanted to stop it but…

Lisanna looked at him and said, "Natsu…

**I love you…"**

To be continued

SORRY EVERYONE! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE! I HAD A WRITERS BLOCK SO I WAS DEAD BUT I TRIED TO WRITE UP SOMETHING! I KNOW IT SOUNDS SO RUSHED IM SORRY! I'LL TRY TO MAKE IT BETTER! PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME FEEDBACKS ON HOW IT WAS! AND PM ME IF YOU THINK YOU HAVE AN IDEA FOR ME 3


End file.
